Rio
by O.- Mountri Fourever -.O
Summary: Blu es un Guacamayo Spix común en el que se le presentara una aventura inolvidable, donde conocerá nuevos amigos, pero también nuevos enemigos. Lean y revisen
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una rara mañana**

Era un día típico en Lago Moose, Minnesota, un clima frio, el cielo nublado y en el suelo lleno de nieve, y allí estaba, nuestra ave favorita despertándose

"Mmmmm…que noche fría" Se dijo Blu

"Bueno, ah hacer ejercicio" Dijo Blu y en eso, agarro una pesa que estaba hecha de un lápiz y en sus extremos unas gomitas

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…" Contaba Blu haciendo muchas repeticiones

"Wuau… fue suficiente con eso" Se dijo Blu, entonces, le rujio la panza

"Ahh… tengo hambre, mejor voy a levantar a Linda" Se dijo

Mientras tanto, en la pieza de linda, empezó a tocar el reloj

"Pi…pi…pi…" Sonaba el despertador del reloj, linda intentaba apagarlo pero el botón no funcionaba asique lo desconecto y siguió durmiendo

"Linda…despierta" Le decía Blu, obvio Linda no lo entendía y opto por no hacerle caso, por lo que Blu empezó a hacer el sonido de la alarma de un auto haciendo que Linda se despertara de golpe

"Ahhh…Blu, no hagas esos ruidos en la mañana" Le dijo Linda somnolienta

"Lo siento Linda, tengo hambre" Le dijo Blu, Linda solo oyó ruidos pero entendió el punto

"Me imagino que tienes hambre" Le dijo Linda

"Muy bien, me visto, abramos la librería y te hare una rica taza de chocolate con malvaviscos" Le dijo Linda. Blu, hizo ruidos de alegría

Linda, abrió la tienda y le dio el chocolate a Blu

"Mmmm…que rico, chocolate con malvaviscos" Dijo Blu

"1, 2, 3, 4,5…y 6, la mezcla perfecta" Dijo Blu y empezó a tomarlo hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la ventana causada por un par de aves

"Hey mascota, a donde migras este año, ¿al microondas? Ajajjaja" Se burlaba una las Barnaclas canadienses

"Ja, ja que gracioso, pero si no se han dado cuenta, yo no soy quien se está helando allí afuera" Le dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por otra bola de nieve que había impactado en la ventana

"Ajajjaja" Se reían las Barnaclas, pero fueron asustadas porque un hombre se apoyo bruscamente en el asiento en donde estaban paradas quien vio a Blu i dijo algo un distinto idioma "Lá está, a arara Spix". Linda vio lo que sucedió y fue a ver si estaba bien el hombre.

"¿Está bien? ¿Se lastimo?" Le pregunto Linda preocupada llevándolo a dentro de la tienda

"Ho no, no, pero gracias" Le dijo, pero inmediatamente, miro Blu

"Ho mira, lo encontré, LO ENCONTRE, el ultimo guacamayo macho" Dijo Tulio mientras que Blu se iba acercando. Tulio, no se dio cuenta y se presento

"Ho, perdón, no me presente, mi nombre es Tulio, Tulio Monteiro, ornitólogo de Rio de janeiro, Brasil" Le dijo Tulio, mostrándole una tarjeta

"Y he venido por tu ave, esta magnífica muestra de un guacamayo Spix macho" Dijo Tulio

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Linda, y soy la dueña de la librería" El guacamayo Azul" Le dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo

"Qué bueno, la especie esta salvada, hay que llevarlo rápidamente ah mi laboratorio en Rio de Janeiro" Le dijo Tulio, agarro a Blu e intento que volara pero no pudo.

"hmmm…creo que está demasiado domesticado" Dijo tulio

"Ho, no, no, no y no, mi Blu y yo no salimos a ningún lugar si no estamos juntos, lo siento pero será para la próxima" Le dijo Linda

"Ho, no, no entiendes Linda, tu estarás todo el tiempo con Blu, no le quitaras los ojos de enzima ni por un segundo" Le dijo Perla

"Bueno, pero, yo y Blu estamos muy cómodos en nuestro lugar, aquí en Minnesota, asique muchas gracias pero creo que tiene que irse" Le dijo Linda, señalándole la salida

"Pero Linda Blu es el ultimo Macho de su especie, tenemos que llevarlo a que se reproduzca, tal vez mañana ya sea muy tarde" Le dijo Tulio, pero Linda no le prestó atención y lo hecho.

"Estaré en un hotel a unas 2 calles de aquí, tienes una semana para pensarlo" Le dijo Tulio y con eso se fue

"¿Espera, espera, soy el ultimo macho de mi especie?" Se pregunto Blu

"no, no puede ser" Negaba Blu

"¿Pero, como puede ser esto posible?" Se pregunto Blu

Y así pasó toda el día Blu, haciéndose preguntas hasta que llego la noche y Linda se fue a dormir. Blu aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar volar, por lo que puso unas luces navideñas en la mesa e intento simular una pista de aterrizaje.

"Muy bien aquí voy" Dijo Blu y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas

"Si puedo, si puedo, sii…noo,no puedooo" Dijo Blu pero s antes de caerse de la mesa se agarro del cable de las luces navideñas pero no resistió el peso y se soltó, cayendo al suelo y haciendo un fuerte ruido, levantando a Linda

"¿Blu?, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto Linda preocupad, Blu hiso un ruido haciéndole saber que estaba bien

"Ah, me alegro, me distes un gran susto" Le dijo Linda

"Sé lo que intentabas hacer Blu" Le dijo Linda

"Pero, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir?" Le pregunto Linda

Blu lo único que hiso fue asentir muy rápidamente

"Si…seguro sería muy bueno ver a otra ave de tu misma especie por primera vez" Le dijo Linda

"Ahhh, muy bien, mañana partimos, espero que no te arrepientas" Le dijo Linda y con eso se fueron los dos a dormir

"Ni de aunque tuviera que ir a Marte" Le dijo Blu pero Linda solo escucho ruidos

"Bueno, muy bien, buenas noches Blu" Le dijo Linda y con eso se fueron a domir

Al otro día, Linda llamo a Tulio para avisarle que si iban, y aparentemente Tulio se puso muy feliz porque desde el teléfono se escuchó una buen grito. Tulio llego de inmediato a la librería, agarro los equipajes de Linda, los subió a la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto

Llegaron a Rio de Janeiro, y Blu estaba muy emocionado

"Guau, miren el lugar, aquí no hay nieve y es muy caluroso, me siento como en casa" Dijo Blu

"hey Tulio, ¿porque la gente viste medio raro?" Le pregunto Linda

"Es que llegamos justo en la época de los carnavales" Le dijo Tulio

"aquí, el carnaval es tradición" Le dijo Tulio

"Hay esta mi dentista" Le dijo Tulio señanadola "Buena suerte Dr. Barbosa " Le dijo Tulio

"Eh Tulio, no dejes de usar hilo dental" Le dijo la Dra. Barbosa y siguió cruzando la calle mientras bailaba

"¿Ei tudo bem?" Le pregunto un cardenal de cresta roja

"Em…haber como se dice não…falam…Português" Le dijo Blu

"Te dije si está todo bien" Le dijo el ave

"Si todo bien" Le dijo Blu

"Mi nombre es Pedro y jilguero dorado de alado es Nico" Le dijo Pedro

"Mucho gusto" Le dijo Nico

"Espérate, estas enjaulado, te liberare amigo mío" Le dijo Pedro y con eso empezó a golpear la jaula

"Hey, no, para, para, no quiero salir" Le dijo Blu haciéndolo para a Pedro

"¿y entonces, que haces aquí?" Le pregunto Nico

"Es que…vengo a conocer una chica" Le dijo Blu sonrojado

"haaa, asique con que vienes a ver una chiquitita ¿e galan?" Le dijo Nico

"Eso es, halcón del amor nene" Le dijo Pedro

"Mira te doy un consejo, las brasileñas les encanta que los machos den el primer paso" Le dijo Pedro, yéndose

"Muchas gracias chicos" Le dijo Blu

"Acuérdate, halcón del amor, da el primer paso" Le dijo Pedro de lejos

"Hasta luego" Dijeron Pedro y Nico de Lejos

"Muy bien, ya llegamos" Dijo Tulio frente a una veterinaria, se bajo del jeep y agarro la jaula de Blu y entraron a la veterinaria con Linda, Tulio empezó a explicar lo que hacían en el lugar

"Básicamente lo que hacemos es curar las aves y cuidarlas de los contrabandistas" Les decía Tulio

"Miren a esta pobre ave, la encontramos ayer tirada, muy mal herida" Le dijo Tulio pasando por el lado de la cacatúa mal herida

"Te ves mucho mejor que ayer amigo" Le dijo Blu pero la cacatúa lo miro mal

"Muy bien, ya llegamos" Le dijo Tulio

"Este es nuestro veterinario que cuida a Perla" Le dijo Tulio

"¿No es una hermosa ave?" Le dijo Tulio quien el veterinario se dio vuelta y tenía un ojo morado,y toda la cara arañada

"Ahhh, me quiero ir, me quiero ir" Decia Blu desesperado

"Shhh, no, no, no, no te desesperes, te are irresistible" Le dijo Tulio, por lo que agarro a Bu y un peine y lo empezó a peinar

"Muy bien, te querrá agarrar a besos" Le dijo Tulio, entonces agarro a Blu y lo puso dentro de un contenedor donde permitía la entrada al hábitat artificial

"hmmm…lindo lugar" Le dijo Blu quien se miro a su reflejo en la chapa del contenedor y se arreglo como estaba

Mientras tanto, entre las hojas estaba una hermosa guacamaya escondida viendo los movimientos que hacia Blu

"Hmmm…que lindo…esta en forma" Dijo Perla

"Hay pero que dices Perla, no dejes que te domine" Le dijo el subconsciente de perla

"Pero es lindo y está perdido" Le dijo Perla

"Solo hazme caso, además te puede ayudar a escapar" Le dijo el subconsciente

"Si tiene razón" Le dijo Perla

Entonces, ella empezó a volar e ir directamente hacia Blu

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Le dijo Blu, mientras decía esto vio a una ave hermosa descender lentamente hacia el

"Mira que bella ave, y esa bella ave se está acercando mucho a mi" Se dijo Blu quien intento esquivar el ataque de Perla pero no pudo

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?, responde" Le preguntaba Perla quien empezó a mirar a Blu todo su cuerpo **(y me refiero a TODO su cuerpo)**

"Oye, eres igual a mi" Le dijo Perla

"Siii" susurro Blu perdido por su vellosidad

Perla lo soltó y lo sacudió todo

"Lo siento, es que cuando no conozco a alguien, lo ataco" Le dijo Perla

"¿Bueno, estás listo?" Le pregunto Perl, mientras se iba volando hacia el tronco de un árbol, quien Blu ascendió caminando al lado de ella

"Muy bien Blu, fuerza, tu puedes" Se decía Blu, entonces empezó a acercarse a Perla para darle un beso quien se dio vuelta y vio lo que sucedía

"Wou, wou, wou, ¿qué haces?" Le pregunto Perla

"Emm haciendo lo que querías hacer aunque para estar seguro que ¿estabas haciendo?" Le pregunto Blu

"Espera, espera, ¿intentabas besarme?" Le preguntó Perla apunto de golpearlo, y en eso salió una bola de discoteca con un tema de Lionel Richie

"Emm está bien, eso sí que no es mío" Le dijo Blu

"Eso es Lionel Richie, baila" Le decía Blu pero Perla se enojo y lo ataco tirándolo al suelo,y empezándolo a ahorcar

"Aghahhhshghhghg Pergsdgsla no puedo respirar" Le decía Blu

"¿Qué?, no te entiendo nada" Le dijo Perla dejándolo de ahorcar

"Ahí, que bruta eres" Le dijo Blu

"¿Y que querías, florcitas y que me enamorara de ti?" Le pregunto Perla sarcásticamente

"Perdón por no ser salvaje" Le dijo Blu

"Pero como que no eres salvaje si eres una ave de la selva" Pero Perla se fue callando mientras veía a una humana de género femenino vigilando a Blu

"No me digas que eres una mascota" Le dijo Perla

"Yo prefiero que me llamen animal de compañía" Le dijo Blu

"Hay lo que sea, mejor me voy a descansar mañana me escapo, suerte con tu ama" Le dijo Perla

"Si, y tu suerte con tu…con tu…con tu vida sin ningún acompañante" Le dijo Blu

"Bien" Le dijo Perla

"Bien" Le dijo Blu

"Tolo amargo" Le dijo Blu

"¿Qué me dijiste?" Le pregunto Perla a punto de golpearlo

"Que…que eres encantadora" Le dijo Blu muy asustado

"Ha bueno…gracias, ahora déjame en paz" Le dijo Perla y con eso se fue

"Muy bien…buenas noches" Le dijo Blu susurrándole lo ultimo tristemente

**Bueno, este fue mi primer capítulo de Rio mándenme reviews con todas sus opiniones aunque no sepan dar opiniones o escriban en otro idioma XD, díganme nomas si quieren que tire el fic por la basura o que no escriba más, o que les encanto, o nomas que les gusto, no se es su opinión.**

**Aun estoy en duda si hacerlo en rated M o T, no se lo pensare**

**Atte: **O.- Mountri Fourever -.O (Julio, no es mentira ._., me llamo asi ._.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento por mi tardanza, es que comenzaron los torneos de pesca el lunes y pues, yo participe asique no podía escribir mis fics XD.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de "Rio", disfruten:**

**Capitulo 2: Una "tranquila mañana"**

Era una hermosa mañana en Rio de Janeiro, Linda se había hospedado en un hotel y que se estaba levantando, pero ese no es el caso, sino que nuestro emplumado amigo se estaba despertando de la noche calurosa

"Wow…que noche calurosa que hubo" Se dijo Blu asimismo levantándose- "Mejor voy a ir a buscar algo para comer" Dijo Blu mientras caminaba hacia una dirección

"Hmm…que hay aquí" Pensó Blu agarrando una fruta, intento sacarla pero hiso tanta fuerza para sacarla que hiso que el arbusto se callera, se levanto y no pudo dejar de ver algo que para él era bellísimo.

"Ahhh…que linda esta el agua" Susurro Perla bañándose bajo una cascada artificial, pero fue interrumpida por un suave ruido-"¿Hola?, ¿quién está ahí?, ¿Blu, eres tú?" Empezó a preguntar Perla en pose de defensa

"No, soy el cuco" Le dijo Blu cambiando su voz a una mas grabe

"Blu, sal de ahí, se que eres tú" Le dijo Perla saliendo del lago artificial

"Te dije que no soy Blu" Le dijo Blu con su voz natural

"Okey, si no eres Blu" Le dijo Perla agarrando una deliciosa fruta-"Me imagino que no necesitaras esto" Le dijo Perla comiendo la fruta

Blu, al verla comerse su fruta, le rujio el estomago, por lo que no le quedo alternativa que salir de su escondite

"Muy bien, soy yo" Le dijo Blu saliendo del escondite -"Ahora, ¿me das un pedacito de esa deliciosa y suculenta fruta?" Le pregunto Blu babeando

"Puees…no" Le dijo Perla volteándose -"No sin que me pidas perdón" Le dijo Perla

"Ooh, vamos, yo no soy quien te tiene que pedir perdón" Le dijo Blu señanandola con un dedo" - Sino que más bien, tú me tienes que pedir perdón" Le dijo Blu tratando de sacarle la futa a Perla sin que se diese cuenta – "Tú fuiste quien me ataco y tú fuiste quien me intento ahogar" Exclamó Blu enojado

"Bueno, pues tú fuiste quién me intento besar sin que por lo menos te conociera, y tú fuiste quien me provocó asique, TU ME TIENES QUE PEDIRME PERDON" Le grito Perla enojada

"Bueno, LO SIENTO POR SER BUENO CONTIGO, INTENTE TODO, PERO TU NO QUISISTES SER BUENA CONMIGO, ASIQUE PIDEME PERDON" Le grito Blu de tal manera que hiso que Perla se asustara medianamente

"ahh, los siento Blu, es que…es que no estoy acostumbrada a relacionarme con aves macho y menos con uno de la misma especie" Le susurro Perla cabizbaja y muy triste agarrando su ala izquierda, Blu viendo esto, intento que Perla se animara de vuelta

"Sabes, también es mi culpa" Le susurro Blu acercándose y apoyando su ala en el hombro de Perla "Si yo no hubiera actuado de esa manera, nada de esto habría de haber pasado" Le dijo Blu

"Si, tienes razón" Le susurro Perla, y de momento, empezó a reír

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le preguntó Blu

"Pues, los de la bola de discoteca, eso sí que fue raro" Le dijo Perla riendo

"AAhhh, si, pero te juro que no fue mi idea, seguro que fue la de Tulio" Le dijo Blu desesperado

"Si, seguro intentaba que nos enamoremos a primera vista" Le dijo Perla acercándose a Blu

"Sii, que raro sería ¿no?" Le susurro Blu – "Bueno, igual, disculpas aceptadas" Le dijo Blu sonriente - "¿Amigos?" Le preguntó Blu

"Amigos" Le afirmo dudosamente Perla

"Bueno, creo que sería genial si me diera una pedazo de esa fruta" Le dijo Blu mirando fijamente a la fruta en el ala de Perla

"Ho, ¿quieres esta fruta?" Le pregunto Perla "Pues tendrás que ganártelas" Le dijo Perla y con eso empezó a volar, y se escondió entre unos arbustos

"PERLA, EN DONDE ESTAS, VEN, TENGO UN SECRETO" Exclamaba Blu tratando de convencer a Perla que salga de su escondite – "HO VAMOS PERLA NO SEAS MALA, TENGO HAMBRE" Grito Blu pero igual, no hubo respuesta de Perla- "hmm… me pregunto en donde estará" Pensó Blu, pero de inmediato escucho un ruido que provenía de unos arbustos que estaba atrás de el – "Bueno, creo que no está aquí, mejor sigo buscando" Dijo Blu y con eso se fue a esconder en un árbol que estaba arriba del arbusto

"Es mi oportunidad de cambiar de escondite" Pensó Perla, quién salió del escondite, pero fue agarrada por Blu

"Te tengo" Le dijo Blu agarrándola de un la "Ahora me tienes que dar la fruta"

"Bueno, toma, te lo ganaste" Le dijo Perla dándole la fruta

"Mmmm…que rico" Dijo Blu comiendo la fruta

"Me alegro, pero bueno, tengo que terminar de bañarme" Le dijo Perla " Aunque no hubiera pasado si alguien no se hubiera atrevido a verme bajo el agua" Le dijo Perla con una cara de indiferencia

"Okey, Okey, lo siento, fue sin querer" Le dijo Blu triste

"No te preocupes Blu, está todo bien, solo avisa si quieres bañarte, y yo salgo del agua" le dijo Perla y con eso se fue a terminar su baño

"Espérate, espérate, ¿he oído binen?, ¿me deja verla en ese estado bajo el agua?" Se preguntaba Blu – "hmmm… ¿me pregunto por qué?" Pensaba Blu comiendo la fruta

"Ahhh, que linda ducha, el agua esta calentita" Decía Perla entre medio del vapor acostada en la orilla de la alguna con el agua hasta su cuello

"Oye Perla, me preguntaba, porque me dejas verte en ese estado en el agua" Le preguntó Blu sentándose al lado de ella mojando sus pies

"Pues…emm…porque…pues…pues porque sé que eres bueno y tu no me harías daño" Le dijo Perla acercándose al lado de Blu

"Cierto, yo jamás te haría daño" Le afirmo Blu

"Hey, metete al agua, está muy linda" Le dijo Perla empujándolo adentro del lago artificial

"Pero Perla, tu estas…tu estas bañanadote….y…y…no se" Le decía Blu sonrojándose, "¿No necesitas privacidad?" Le pregunto Blu

"No, nada de eso, ahora metete" Le dijo Perla empujándolo dentro del agua. Cuando Blu emergió, Perla pudo ver los músculos medianamente tonificados de Blu asiendo que se excitara

"Guau Blu, estas en forma" Le susurro Perla acercándose al lado de Blu

"Si… creo que si" Dijo Blu pero cuando miro al cara de Perla, no pudo despegarse de ella ni po un segundo

"Blu…Blu, despierta BLU" Le decía Perla hasta que pudo hacer que BLu volviera al mundo real

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?" Preguntaba Blu haciendo que Perla se riera

"heheheh, eres un tonto" Le dijo Perla dándole un abrazo

"¿Y eso?, ¿por qué el abrazo?" Le pregunto Blu medio confundido

"¿Qué?¿desde cuándo un amigo no puede abrazar a otro?" Le preguntó Perla despegándose del abrazo pero aun con sus alas apoyadas en los hombros de Blu

"No, solo preguntaba" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, ha estoy cansada creo que me voy a echar una siestita acá mismo" Le dijo Perla y se durmió en el hombro de Blu dentro del agua

"Me pregunto, ¿Por qué ratos está actuando así?" Se pregunto pensando Blu

"Porque está enamorada de ti, soquete" Le dijo una voz idéntica a la de Blu en su pensamiento

"¿Quién eres tú?, ¿y como llegaste a mi mente?" Le preguntó de forma acusadora Blu

"Primero, soy tu subconsciente y en segunda, estoy aquí desde que naciste, solo que no me necesitabas" Le dijo el subconsciente de Blu

"Bueno, pero volviendo al tema, ¿estás seguro que está enamorada de mi?" Le preguntó Blu

"Por supuesto, apostaría mi vida, si es que la tuviera" Le dijo EL subconsciente de Blu- "Pero sabes que, voy a dejar que te las arregles solo, ya eres muy grandecito, solo te ayudare en casos extremos" Le dijo El subconsciente de Blu - "¿entendiste?" Le preguntó

"Si" Le afirmó Blu

"Muy bien, buena suerte, apropósito, sabes hablar portugués" Le dijo el subconsciente – "Paz" Lo despidió y con eso se fue

"Mira que bella que es" Pensó Blu mirando el rostro durmiente de Perla apoyado en su hombro- "Si, creo que yo también voy a dormir un poco" Pensó Blu

"Buen seño Perla" Le dijo Blu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Perla, no estaba dormida en ese momento, sino que estaba fingiendo

"Buen sueño Blu" Le susurro Perla acurrucándose más a Blu dentro del lago

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, mándenme reviews, escriban lo que quieran, obviamente sobre el fic Xd**

**Creo que estoy seguro que lo voy a ser Rated T. **

**Bueno, salu2 manden reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Comienza la aventura**

Era una hermosa mañana en Rio de Janeiro, y aunque nuestros amigos emplumados estaban en una jaula, pronto, verán el sol

"AHhh, ¿qué es ese ruido?" Se pregunto Blu , pero vio que no estaba Perla, asique supuso que la causante de ese ruido era ella

"Hoye Perla, puedes dejar de hacer ese escandaloso ruido, quiero dormir" Le gritaba Blu a Perla quien estaba intentando hacer un agujero en la rendija del conducto de ventilación

"Hay lo siento, ¿te desperté bella durmiente?, tu quieres dormir, PUES YO QUIERO ESCAPAR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR" Le grito Perla furiosa

"Pero para que quieres escapar de este hermoso lugar, aquí tienes todo, y sin ningún peligro" Le dijo Blu

"Pues, esto para mí no es vida, no puedo volar libremente, es horrible" Le explico Perla

"¿Pero, para que quieres volar, si puedes caminar?" Le pregunto Blu

"¿Qué?, ah claro, estoy hablando con SOLO UNA MASCOTA, PERTENECIENTE A UNA ESTUPIDA HUMANA" Le grito Perla

"Ya te dije que no soy una mascota, soy un animal de compañía" Le dijo Blu mientras le apuntaba con un ala "ELLA NO ES ESTUPIDA, ME A CUIDADO POR 15 AÑOS, MIENTRAS QUE MI ESPECIE ME QUISO ESTRANGULA Y QUEMARME A LOS 5 SEGUNDOS" Le grito Blu

"¿Prefieres mas a los asquerosos humanos que a tu misma especie?" Le pregunto Perla bajando al suelo- "Eso es inaceptable" Le dijo Perla

"Pues para mi es inaceptable que me hubieras atacado de esa manera" Le dijo Blu de espalda

"YA TE HE PEDIDO PERDON Y…." Le gritaba Perla pero fue interrumpida por un sonido- "¿Escuchaste eso?" Le preguntó Perla

"Escuchar que, no cambies de tema yo…" Pero fue interrumpido por otro sonido

"Si lo escuche, vayamos a ver que fue" Le Susurro Blu

Perla, lo acompaño a Blu hasta la fuente de ese sonido, y notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que Perla aprovechó para escaparse

"Wuujuu…sii libertad" Exclamaba mientras iba volando hacia la puerta, pero de fue atrapada por una bolsa

"Muajajja, te tengo ave hermosa" Le dijo una voz

"Sácame de aquí" Le ordenaba Perla

"¿Perla, estas bien?" Le pregunto Blu asustado

"Hola encantadora ave" Le asusto la cacatúa

"AHHHHHHH…" Grito Blu pero fue dormido por un fuerte golpe –"¿ahh…que paso?" pregunto desesperado

"Pues, nos golpearon, y estamos enjaulado otra vez, pero después de eso, no, no ha pasado nada" Le dijo Perla

"Bueno…auch, mi cabeza, que duro golpe que recibí" Le dijo Blu acariciándose la cabeza

"Déjame ver" Le dijo Perla, levantándose y agarrando la cabeza de Blu para ver si tenía alguna herida – "no, no tienes nada Blu, así que puedes tranquilizarte" Le dijo Perla con una sonrisa

"Ah, nunca voy a entender a esta chica, se pone mala y al ratito me quiere curar" Pensó Blu

"Bueno, veamos cómo podemos salir de aquí" Le dijo Blu "¿Qué te parece?" Le pregunto

"Sería fantástico" Le dijo Perla

Pero, de repente fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la puerta

"Buenos días mis preciosas aves" Le dijo la cacatúa "¿Cómo durmieron?, espero que mal ajajaj" le dijo la cacatúa riéndose

"Pero miren que tenemos aquí, una linda parejita, hay el amor, tan estúpido y patético" Le dijo la cacatúa "Oh, perdón, no me presente, me llamo Nigel" Le dijo la cacatúa

"Libéranos de una vez repugnante ave" Le exigió Blu, pero Nigel molesto sacudió la jaula, haciendo que Blu cayera sobre Perla

"Nadie, me llama repugnante" Le grito Nigel intentando agarrar del cuelo a Blu, pero fue interrumpido por un voz

"Bueno, los dejo solos tortolitos" Le dijo Nigel y con eso se fue.

"Que maldito desgraciado e ignorante que es esa ave" Decía Blu mirando por donde se había ido Nigel aun acostado sobre Perla

"Ah seguro que es que lo trataron mal de chiquito" Dijo Perla riendo hasta que se dio cuenta que Blu aun seguía sobre ella- "Hermm, Blu, ¿podrías…podrías levantarte?" Le pregunto Perla sonrojada

"Ho, perdón si claro" Dijo Blu levantándose "Bueno, salgamos de aquí" Le susurro- "Bueno, si giro esta manija…guala" Le dijo Blu abriendo la jaula

"¿No podías hacerlo al principio?" Le pregunto Perla con una cara de indiferencia

"Pues, no se me había ocurrido" Le dijo Blu con una gran sonrisa- "Salgamos de aqui" Le dijo Blu volviéndose serio

Perla empezó a volar, pero como Blu no sabía, Perla tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder volar

"Blu, tenemos que escapar, empieza a volar" Le dijo Perla haciendo un gran esfuerzo

"Es que, NO SE VOLAR" Le grito Blu, pero Perla se canso y empezaron a revotar por toda la favela

"Ahhhh" Gritaron los dos

"Ahí están, atrápalos Nigel" Le dijo uno de los contrabandistas. Nigel hizo un ruido y empezó a perseguirlo

"Ahhhh" Gritaron los dos al unísono hasta que cayeron en una caja con polietileno

"Blu, ¿por qué rayos no me dijiste que no sabias volar?" Le pregunto Perla saliendo de la caja

"Después te digo, ahora, MUEVETE" Le grito Blu

"Pero no podemos volar" Le dijo Perla

"Pero si correr" Le dijo Blu y, con eso empezaron a correr

"Es fácil, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera…" Le decía Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla

"Si, ya lo sé" Le dijo Perla "Adentro afuera, afuera, adentro, afuera" Empezaron a decir los dos Hasta que Nigel no se dio cuenta y choco con un poste eléctrico, electrocutándose y huyendo

"Fiu, creo que lo perdimos" Le dijo Blu, pero noto que Perla estaba mirándolo con una cara de enojo

"bueno, ¿ermm…seguimos?" Le pregunto Blu con una sonrisa

"Primero quiero que me digas, porque rayos no me dijiste eso" Le exigió Perla

"Por que tenia vergüenza de que te rieras" Le susurro Blu mirando al suelo

"Blu, yo no soy de esa clase de ave que se burla de lo que ven" Le dijo Perla poniendo un ala en un hombro de Blu "¿Me escuchaste Blu, yo gamas me burlaría de ti?" Le susurro Perla

"Gracias Perla, eres una excelente amiga" Le dijo Blu

"Si, solo una excelente amiga" Le susurro Perla, pero Blu no llego a escucharla- "bueno, sigamos avanzando" Le dijo Perla

"Ermm... ¿no es peligrosa la selva?" Le pregunto Blu

"Si, por eso mismo, las aves viven en los arboles y vuelan" Le dijo Perla

"Bueno, entonces, busquemos un lugar alto para dormir" Le dijo Blu viendo que se estaba haciendo de noche

Siguieron caminando, Blu asustado, mas cuando vio que una rana se comió a una araña, y que una serpiente se comió a la rana

"Ahh, ¿Perla, viste eso?" Le pregunto Blu escondiéndose detrás de ella

"¿Ver qué Blu?" Le preguntó Perla, viendo que no había nada

"Ho, no nada" Le dijo Blu

"Muy bien, llegamos, subamos esta atalaya, y durmamos aquí esta noche" Le dijo Perla

"Muy bien" Dijo Blu y empezó a subir la atalaya

"Espera Blu, Espera, ajajjaja" Le decía Perla, riendo porque estaba siendo arrastrada atreves del árbol

"Ja, ahora quien necesita volar" Le dijo BLu

"Las aves Blu, las aves necesitan volar" Le dijo Perla- "Volar es… es como obtener una libertad" Le decía Perla extendiendo sus alas

"Sii…debe ser vello" Le susurro Blu viéndola

"Mira que maravillosa vista Blu" Le susurraba Perla, viendo a Rio de Janeiro iluminada en la noche

"Es hermoso" Le dijo Blu pero después volteándose a Perla

"Sabes, allá en Minnesota, me pasaba todo el día dentro de la casa de Linda" Le decía Blu "Hacia mucho frio" Le dijo Blu fregándose los brazos – "Pero cuando llegue a este lugar, me sentía como en casa" le explicó Blu

"Debías aburrirte mucho en ese helado lugar" Le dijo Perla durmiéndose

"siii…aunque me gustaba mucho las tazas con chocolate y malvavisco" Le decía Blu acostándose

"Yo no me acuerdo mucho de mi infancia, lo único que me acuerdo era que estaba enjaulada" Le decía Perla a punto de romperse

"Perla, Perla, no llores, no importa si no te acuerdas de ese suceso, tienes que mirara adelante, al futuro" Le dijo Blu tratando de calmarla y dándole un abrazo reconfortante

"Gra…gracias Blu" le dijo Perla con una lagrima cayendo en uno de sus ojos y mirando a los ojos de Blu

"de nada Perla, ahora, vallamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que caminar mucho" Le dijo Blu separándose de Perla y acostándose

"Ermmm…Blu, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?" Le pregunto Perla sonrojándose

"Por supuesto Perla, lo que quieras" Le dijo Blu

"¿Pué…Puedes…dormir…al lado… mío?" Le preguntó Perla con la cara como un tomate bien maduro

"Bueno…ermm(tos)…está bien Perla" Le dijo, se acomodo al lado de Perla y la abrazo

"buenas noches Perla" Le dijo Blu

"Buenas noches…amor" Le susurro Perla, pero Blu ya estaba dormido asique no la pudo escuchar

**¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy Bueno, Bueno, Malo u Horrible? Mándenme reviews.**

**Apropósito, si no aparecen los otros reviews es porque tuve que poner devuelta el fic por que había un error y pues tuve que borrarlo y ponerlo de vuelta.**

**Salu2, Paz. ****O.- Mountri Fourever -.O** **fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un día interesante**

Era una mañana hermosa en Rio de Janeiro, hacía calor, el cielo estaba celeste y nuestros emplumados amigos se estaban levantando de su cómodo sueño

"Muaa…que cómoda noche que tuve" Dijo Perla levantándose, hasta que noto algo pesado en su cintura

"¿Pero qué?…o si claro me había olvidado" Susurraba Perla poniéndose roja

"Ahhh..." Bostezó Blu rascándose la espalda aun con los ojos medio abiertos

"Que calor que hizo a noche" Dijo Blu desperezándose "¿Y tu Perla como dormiste?" le pregunto Blu levantándose y estirándose aun mas

"Pu…pues…bien, dormí muy cómodamente" Le dijo Perla aun roja

"Bueno, me alegro" Le dijo Blu, pero luego se fijo que Perla tenía la cara medianamente roja- "Oye Perla, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿te duele la cabeza? Estas muy roja" le dijo Blu poniéndole un ala en su frente

"¿Qué? Oh no, no, no, estoy bien" Le dijo Perla, pero Blu estaba tan cerca de su cara que no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas

"Bueno, si tu lo dices" Le dijo Blu "Sigamos avanzando, tengo hambre" Le dijo Blu sonándole la panza

"Si, yo también, vayamos a buscar comida" Le dijo Perla y con eso se fueron caminando buscando alguna fruta que les apeteciera

"Hey Blu, no entiendo algo, porque no sabes volar, eres un ave" Le dijo Perla mientras veía la vegetación que los rodeaba haber si encontraba alguna fruta que le gustara

"Bueno…creo que es porque nunca lo necesite o nunca se me hubiera ocurrido volar, no sabría decirte" Le explicaba Blu

"Igual, aun me parece muy raro" Le dijo Perla

"No se Perla" Le dijo Blu pero vio una fruta que parecía rica-"Perla, mira, ahí entre los arbustos, son mangos maduros" Le dijo Blu

"¿No eres de la selva pero si sabes cada clase de fruta?, eso sí es raro" Le dijo Perla tomando un mango

"Muy bien, comamos" Le dijo Blu tomando otro mango y comiéndolo – "Mmm…que rico y dulce" Le decía Blu

"Si…bueno, sigamos caminando" Le dijo Perla, y con eso, se levantaron y siguieron

"Oye Blu, una pregunta, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguna hembra?" Le pregunto Perla mirando para el otro lado porque se le estaba poniendo la cara roja.

"Pues…no, no, nunca me ha gustado alguna hembra por que haya en Minnesota no habían de mi tipo" Le explico Blu

"Ha, solo preguntaba solo que…." Le dijo Perla pero fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de unos arbustos

"Sal de ahí, estoy armado con…con…con un palo" Lo amenazaba Blu agarrando una ramita que estaba en el suelo.

Siguió moviéndose hasta que salió dos crías de un tucán

"Ahí mira Blu, cuidado, puede atacarte con su lindura" Le dijo Perla agarrando uno y abrazándolo

El otro se acercó a Blu e intento que lo abrazara, Blu dudo un momento pero igual lo agarro y lo abrazo

"Ahh…si son re lindos" Le dijo Blu abrazándolo, pero esa lindura se acabo cuando le arranco un par de plumas a Blu - "AAhhhh" Grito Blu tratando de sacárselo de enzima

"Blu, cálmate, seguro esta jugandoooo ahhhh" Grito Perla pro que el que tenía también le arranco un par de plumas, y los dos empezaron a correr en círculos tratando de sacarse a las crías hasta que otros 15 tucancitos salieron del árbol y los atacaron

"Ahhh, Blu sácamelos, sácamelo" Le decía Perla tratando de sacare uno

"No puedo, a mí también me tienen ahhh" Le dijo Blu tratando de sacarse otro de si cabeza

"Niños, ya basta, dejen a esa joven pareja en paz" Le decía el supuestamente padre de esos diablillos, pero no le hacía caso

"O llamare a su madre" Los amenazó el tucán

"NO, A MAMA NO" Dijeron los 17 tucancitos y se fueron volando como un rayo a dentro del nido

"Ja, los tiene aterrorizados, tengo 17 y uno en camino" Se rió el tucán

"¿Quién me ha llamado?" Le pregunto La tucán aterrizando

"Ho, amor, no fue nada solo te presentaba a esta joven pareja

"Ho, mis modales, me llamo Rafael, pero me pueden llamar Rafi y ella es Eva la más hermosa ave" Los saludo Rafael

"Hola, yo me llamo Blu y ella es Perla" Le dijo Blu

"Ahh…el amor, que vello es" Le dijo Rafael abrazando a Eva

"¿Qué?, Ho no, no, no, no solo estamos encadenados" Le dijo Perla agarrando la cadena

"hmm…si claro y yo soy un perro" Le dijo Rafael con una cara de indiferencia

"Bueno, en realidad buscamos a alguien que nos saque estas cadenas" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, los puedo llevar a lo de Luiz, es excelente con el hierro" Le dijo Rafael

"Emm…amor, tengo que llevar a estos dos tortolitos a lo de luiz" Le dijo Rafael a su esposa agarrándole las alas

"Mentira, solo quieres ir al carnaval" Le dijo Eva molesta

"Ho, no, no, no nada de eso, yo jamás iría sin ti" Le dijo Rafael abrazándola

"Me acuerdo cuando te conocí, éramos tan jóvenes y tu cantabas tan bello" Le dijo Rafael con una cara de enamorado- "Canta cariño, canta" Le decía Rafael

"Las aves son hermosaaaaa" cantaba Eva, pero cantaba tan feo, que hizo que a Blu se les taparan las orejas

"Ahhh…que hermoso que cantas cariños" Le dijo Rafael dándole un beso a Eva

"Creo que el amor es sordo" Le dijo Perla

"¿Que Perla?, no te escucho" Le dijo Blu

"Que el amor es sordo" Le dijo Perla en un tono mas fuerte

"Ah, sí, creo que si" Le dijo Blu destapándose los oídos

"Bueno, te dejo que los acompañes pero no te tardes" Le dijo Eva acariciándole el pico a Rafael

"No amor" le dijo Rafael y fue hasta Blu, y Perla a acompañarlos- "No puedo creer que me haya dejado ir" Le dijo llevándolos

Blu y Perla voltearon para ver si las crías los iban a atacar, pero Rafael hiso que miraran devuelta hacia delante

"no volteen, huelen el temor" Le dijo Rafael mientras avanzaban – "Bueno, el taller mecánico de Luiz esta a 2 horas volando" Le dijo Rafael

"¿Y cuanto esta a paso de guacamayo?" Le pregunto Blu

"Caminando, tardaríamos días, pero por qué esa pregunta" le respondió Rafael

"No sabe volar" le dijo Perla señalando a Blu

"Pero si es un ave" Le dijo Rafael

"Es lo que le dije" Respondió Perla

"Bueno, entonces yo te enseñaré a volar" Le dijo Rafael llevándolos a un acantilado

"¿Seguro que esto está bien hacer esto, quiero decir, que es seguro?" Le pregunto Blu viendo la profundidad del acantilado

"Hay, yay, yay, no tienes que pensar con la cabeza, piensa con el corazón" Le explicaba Rafael

"Bueno, lo que quiero que hagan es que vuelen juntos, que tu Perla, seas e ala izquierda y tu Blu, la derecha" Le dijo Rafael

"No estoy muy seguro de esto" Le dijo Blu poniendo su ala izquierda en la espalda de Perla

"Un poco mas juntos" Le dijo Rafael tratando de que se juntaran – "Un poquito más" les dijo de vuelta – "Un poquitito mas" Le dijo Rafael haciendo que Blu y Perla se juntaran del todo al punto que estaban tocando sus cuerpos

"Muy bien, ahora Perla, tu agitaras el ala izquierda y tu Blu la derecha" Le dijo Rafael – "y VUELEN, es fácil, solo tienen que sentir el ritmo" Le grito Rafael, volando

"SI PARA TI ES FACIL, PERO DESDE AQUÍ SE VE DIFICIL" Le grito Blu

"Hay no seas amargado, AGAMOSLO" Le dijo Perla empujando a Blu y empezando a correr

"Si puedo, si puedo, si…nooo, no puedo, no pueeedooo" Gritaba Blu cayendo con Perla por el acantilado pero por suerte, pasaba un ala delta, atrapando a Blu y a Perla

"Blu, estas volando, bueno más o menos, bueno en realidad no, ¿pero lo sientes?" Le gritaba Rafael

"Sii, lo siento" Le dijo Blu agarrado del ala delta, mirando el paisaje de Rio de Janeiro- "Es hermoso" Susurro Blu, luego miro a Perla que estaba parada por lo que intentó pararse

"Blu, no, no, Blu NOOO" Le gritaba Perla dándose cuenta que Blu intentaba pararse con las alas extendidas, pero fue muy tarde y empezaron a caer devuelta hacia el suelo, chocándose contra muchos las deltas que pasaban, chocaron contra otro, Blu se agarro de uno de los extremos del ala delta, pero por el peso fue cayendo a la playa Copacabana, golpeando la punta al suelo e impulsando a Blu y a Perla hacia una una red que fueron impulsados nuevamente hacia el trasero de una mujer y chocando contra una palmeara.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, pensaste con la cabeza, no con el corazón" Le decía Rafael – "Pero bueno, ve el lado bueno, pudimos llegar a la playa Copacabana" Le dijo Rafael gritando lo ultimo- "Por lo tanto vamos a disfrutar un poco y mañana vamos a lo de Luiz, los dejo solos tortolitos" les dijo Rafael dejándolos y yendo hacia una dirección **(Sorry si hay mucha playa en mis fics, es que me encanta)**

"Que no somos tortolitos, solo estamos encadenados" Dijeron los dos al unísono

"Bueno, y… que hacemos" Le pregunto Blu sentándose en la arena

"Bueno…yo nunca supe cómo es el mar asique podemos ir a ver cómo está el agua" Le dijo Perla

"buena idea, tengo mucho calor" Le dijo Blu corriendo hacia el agua y entrando adentro del aua de un chapuzón

"Entra Perla, el agua esta excelente" Le grito Blu desde el agua, no estaba a mucha profundidad porque se lo impedía Perla al estar encadenado a ella

"No estoy muy segura Blu, no creo que pueda" Le dijo Perla desde la orilla

"Perla, no tengas miedo, no te pasara nada es agua" Le dijo Blu saliendo del agua y acercándose a Perla

"Okey, aquí voy, alas 1, a las 2 y alas...3" grito Perla y se zambullo dentro del agua nadando con toda sus fuerzas hacia la superficie hasta que quedo flotando

"WUJU, que divertido" Grito Perla de felicidad empezando a nadar

"AQUÍ VOY" Gritó Blu sumergiéndose y agarrando a Perla por la cintura

"Ajajaj, Blu eres un tonto" Le dijo Perla emerjiendo y riendo del chiste que le hiso

"Sii…" Le susurro Blu, y luego hubo un silencio medio incomodo entre la pareja hasta que Perla lo rompió

"Ermm…¿quieres ir a fuera, hacia una sombra?" Le pregunto Perla

"Si, vamos hace mucho calor" Le dijo Blu tendiéndole la mano para llevarla a una sombra. Encontraron una Palmera en donde no había ningún humano ocupándola, por lo que se sentaron allí y descansaron

"Ahh…que fresco que esta" Dijo Perla serrando los ojos

"Sii…fresco" Dijo Blu viendo el cuerpo de Perla, sus plumas estaba mojadas por lo que dejaban mostrar el perfecto contorno de Perla

"Que hermosa" Dijo Blu sin pensarlo

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Perla

"Qué hermosa es esta playa" Se corrigió rápidamente Blu sonrojándose

"Siii…no creo que encuentres otra como esta en ninguna parte del mundo" Susurro Perla

"No lo creo" Susurro Blu

"Ahh…estoy cansada, ya tuve demasiada aventura por un dia" Dijo Perla durmiéndose

"Perla, no te duermas, ya casi llegamos a lo de Luiz" Le dijo Blu

"Ahhh…solo una siestita nomas" Le rogo Perla

"Bueno, solo una" Le dijo Blu – "Duerme bien, yo te avisare cuando nos tengamos que ir" Le dijo Blu

"Gracias Blu…eres…eres un amor" Le susurro Perla quien Blu pudo escucharlo

Pasaron horas, y Blu se quedo sentado viendo como la gente se divertía y vigilando a Perla si es que necesitaba algo, hasta que vino Rafael

"Hola Blu, ¿cómo anda tu alma gemela?" Le pregunto Rafael

"Está bien, y no es mi alma gemela, solo estamos encadenado" Le dijo Blu

"Blu, tu sabes tano como yo que ella te ama" le explico Rafael - "Asique, mejor empieza a recaparsitar y a escuchar tu corazón" Le decía Rafael "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Le pregunto Rafael

"Pues, supongo que alguien a quien amar" Le dijo Blu apagándose

"Hmm, me parecía, mejor empieza a escucharlo, pero cambiando de tema" Le dijo Rafael viendo que Perla se estaba despertando- "Tu Julieta se está despertando"

"Muaaaaa….que buena siesta" Dijo somnolienta Perla

"Me alegro, pero ahora tenemos que seguir adelante" Le dijo Rafael avanzando y hacia la vereda –"Tenemos que tomar una camioneta" dijo Rafael mientras se subía a una camioneta con frutas en la cajuela

"¿Te ayudo a subir Perla?" Le pregunto Blu cortésmente

"Por favor" Le respondió Perla. Blu la agarro de un ala e hizo un poco de fuerza para subir a Perla

"Gracias" Le agradeció Perla

"De nada" Le respondió Blu y con eso, empezó a avanzar la camioneta

"Siguiente parada, el mercado" Le dijo Rafael

El viaje no fue tan largo, las calles estaban empezando a cerrarlas por el carnaval, pero igual, no tardaron en llegar

"Hey, ya llegamos" Le dijo Rafael y se bajaron de la camioneta

"Hey… ¿Rafi, como estas?" Le pregunto Pedro el Cardenal rojo

"He familia, ¿qué hacen?" les pregunto Rafael

"Ho no mucho, justamente estábamos yendo hacia el Club para empezar la fiesta, pero hey, hey, que tenemos aquí, creo que las lecciones de amor que le dimos a nuestro amigo si funcionaron ¿o no halcón del amor?" Le dijo Pedro

"Si Pedro, somos los amos" Le dijo Nico el jilguero dorado

"¿Qué?, ¿Halcón del amor? Aajjajajaja" Se empezó a reír Perla- "Que graciosos, Blu, ¿así es como te llaman?" Le pregunto Perla riéndose

"Pues, únicamente ellos" Le dijo Blu avergonzado

"Hey, pero que hacemos aquí parados, vallamos a mover el bote" Le dijo Pedro y se fueron volando menos Blu y Perla que fueron caminando cuando llegaron, entraron y era un lugar oscuro, con luces dinámicas por todos lados, y muchas aves divirtiéndose

"Guau…que divertido" Le dijo Perla

"Sii" Le afirmo Blu

"Y que esperamos vallan a bailar" Les dijo Rafael empujándolo. Pedro entro en escena y empezó a tocar un tema de Will. y Jamie Foxx "I wanna Party":

Nico: I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

I want to party  
And live my life (Pedro: live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird!)  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
in Rio, I realize

I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
you need to catch up

Nico: I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

(Instrumental Break)  
Hey, hey, hey,l hey, hey, hey

Entonces Perla comienza cantar: Laya laya laya

La

Laya laya laya la

Laya laya laya la

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Blu estaba hipnotizado por la belleza que reflejaba Perla atraves de la luz de un foco que la iluminaba, pero no pudo volar más alto por la cadena asique tuvo que aterrizar, Perla descendió y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Blu, lo abrazo

"Blu, yo…" Decía Perla, pero fue interrumpida por qué un mono titi saco la cortina que simulaba el techo del Club

"Hola, ¿vengo a buscar un par de aves muy valiosas, de color azul, los han visto?" Le pregunto el mono

"Largo de aquí mono, si te metes con un ave te metes con todos" Le dijo Pedro

"Por favor chicos, ¿no podemos ser mas civilizados?" Pregunto Rafael intentando calmarlos

"AVES CONTRA MONOS" Un ave grito y empezó la pelea

"Blu, tenemos que salir de aquí" Le grito Perla pegada a la espalda de Blu tratando de defenderse

"SI tiene razón, RAFAEL" Grito Blu, Rafael escuchando el llamado le dijo a una gran ave que los fuera a buscar, los agarro de las cadenas a nuestros emplumados amigos e intento llevarlos hacia el techo del tranvía, Perla y Blu se sentaron en el frente del tren

"Oigan chicos tengo una idea" Le dijo Rafael, y comenzó a volar y choco contra un árbol, para que arrojara sus pétalos sobre Blu y Perla, mientras que Nico y Pedro tocaban un tema musical amoroso

"Que vello atardecer ¿no lo crees Blu?"Le pregunto Perla

"Si, muy bello" Le respondió Blu mirando a Perla

Perla dando se cuenta de eso, se acercó un poco más a Blu

"pss…Blu, aquí abajo, dile que sus ojos son hermosos" Le dijo Rafael

"Está bien" le dijo, pero se empezó a poner muy nervioso

"Mis ojos son hermosos, ¿no lo crees?" Le dijo Blu

"Ermm…si son muy lindos" Le dijo Perla

"NO idiota, sus ojos" Le contesto Rafael **(Ya sé que no dice eso pero bueno, es mi fic XD)**

"Tu ojos, tus ojos son hermosos" Le dijo Blu

"¿Asi?, ¿pues qué más?" Le pregunto Perla agitando rápidamente sus parpados

"Pues, tu vos, tu cuerpo y básicamente tu" Le dijo Blu muy nervioso

"Hay Blu eres un encanto" Le dijo Perla abrazándolo y dándole un fuerte beso, cuando terminaron por falta de aire Blu dio un gran respiro ahogándose con un pétalo

"No te vayas, quédate aquí, no te atrevas a irte" Le decía Perla tratando de sacarle el pétalo de su traquea

"Si, ese es mi amigo" Le dijo Rafael con una cara de indiferencia

"Piuuu…boomm" Dijo Nico

"Bueno ya llegamos, al taller mecánico de Luiz" Le dijo Rafael, hasta que escucharon el ladrido de un perro

"AHhh, PERRO CORRAN" Grito Blu pero no alcanzo a correr y fue agarrado por el perro

"Ajajjaja, tenias que ver tu cara ajaja" se reía el perro

"Hola luiz" Lo saludo Rafael

"He Rafi, ¿qué hay familia?" Le pregunto Luiz

"No mucho, tratando de sacarle las cadenas que llevan puesta a estos dos enamorados" le dijo Rafael

"Ahh, eso es fácil, vengan a mi taller" Le dijo el bulldog

"Despues de ti, no, no, después de ti" Le dijo Blu

"Muchas gracias" le dijo Perla y avanzo pero no se dio cuenta y choco contra Blu causando a que se rieran

"¿Seguro que esto es seguro?" Le pregunto Blu enfrente de una cortadora

"Tranquilo, Luiz es todo profesional" Le dijo Rafael

"Muy bien empecemos" Le dijo Luiz, Rafael conecto al corriente y la cuchilla empezó a girar, por lo que Luiz los empezó a empujar, pero Blu se tropezó, asiendo que Perla se tirara hacia la lámpara evitando que Blu tuviera una muerte segura

"Fiu, eso estuvo cerca" le dijo Perla, mientras que Rafael desconectaba la corriente

"¿Podrías bajarme por favor?" le pregunto Blu

"Ho, si claro" Le dijo Perla

"Bueno chicos, creo que tendremos que intentar con otra cosa, pero ahora tenemos que descasar, mañana tendremos que pensar en algo" Les dijo Rafael acomoddandose en un sillon- "y no me refiero a esos dos" Le susurro Rafael señalando a Nico y a Pedro

"Bueno, ¿nosotros en donde dormiremos?" Le pregunto Blu

"En esa pieza" Le señalo Rafael

"¿Pe…pe…pero y el sofá?" Le pregunto Perla- "¿Por qué no ahi? Le siguió preguntando Perla

"Porque ahí duerme Luiz, y créanme, no quieren dormir donde estuvo Luiz" Le dijo Rafael

"Bueno, tendremos que ir a dormir allí" Le dio Perla a Blu

"Bueno, por mi no hay problema" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, buenas noches chicos" Los saludo Perla

"Buenas noches Perla, que tengas un lindo sueño" Le dijo Pedro sarcásticamente riendo

"Gracias Pedro" Le dijo Perla queriendo matarlo

"Que descanses Perla" Le dijo Nico

"Gracias Nico" Le respondió Perla pero Nico no había terminado- "En el pecho de Blu ajajja" le dijo riendo

"Chicos, chicos, ¿no ven que es la primera noche que van a dormir juntos como pareja?" Le dijo Rafael

"Ah cierto buenas noches Blu" Le dijo Pedro y Nico a Blu, quien Pedro le guineo el ojo izquierdo

"Gracias Amigos, buenas noches" Le dijo Blu medio rojo, y con eso se fueron a dormir

"¿Quieren ir a ver lo que pasa?" Le pregunto Pedro

"Ho si claro por supuesto" Le dijeron los otros dos

**Bueno, este el cuarto capítulo de "Rio", y aun no entiendo porque rayos los hago a las 3 de la mañana DX pero bueno. Como siempre, mándenme reviews cono sus opiniones.**

**Salu2, Paz ****O.- Mountri Fourever -.O fuera**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Libertad**

Era una noche tranquila y muy, pero muy calurosa, y nuestros amigos emplumados estaban durmiendo, menos dos aves de color azul dentro de una pieza

"Blu…Blu ¿estás despierto?" Le pregunto Perla

"Si…no puedo dormir" Le dijo Blu frotándose un ojo

"Yo tampoco, salgamos un rato afuera, hace demasiado calor" Le dijo Perla agitando su ala frente a su cara

"Muy bien" Le dijo Blu y con eso, se bajaron de la cama y salieron a fuera, atravesaron la calle subieron a una árbol, donde tenía una hermosa vista de Rio de Janeiro

"Mira Perla, ¿no es hermosa?" Le dijo Blu sentado al lado de Perla

"Sii…es hermoso este lugar" Le dijo Perla acostándose y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Blu

"Sabes…me pregunto, ¿qué haremos cuando nos quiten estas cadenas?" Le pregunto Perla

"No lo sé Perla, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá" Le dijo Blu apoyándose en el tronco del árbol

"Está muy tranquilo aquí afuera" Le dijo Perla cerrando los ojos

"Sii…muy tranquilo" Le dijo Blu

"Blu, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener una familia?" Le preguntó Perla

"Si, tengo una familia Perla, Linda es mi familia" Le dijo Blu

"No Blu, ¿si has querido tener no se…Hijos…una novia…alguien que te amara y te cuidara?" Le Preguntó Perla poniéndose roja

"Ermm…nunca lo he pensado…pues…si…cre…creo que si" Le dijo Blu poniéndose como un tomate

"¿Y…Y…has encontrado a alguien?" Le preguntó Perla sonrojándose

"Pues…creo que sí, es más, es el ave más hermosa que he visto" Le dijo Blu mirado a Perla

"¿Y…cómo es?" Le preguntó Perla media enojada

"Pues…es linda, es de mi tamaño, vive aquí en Brasil, y es la ultima hembra de su especie" Le dijo Blu

"Hmmm…que suerte tuvo" Le dijo Perla enojada

"Perla…yo hablo de…" Decía Blu pero fueron interrumpidos por Rafael

"Chicos, chicos, en donde están" Los llamaba Rafael

"Aquí estamos, aquí arriba" Le grito Blu

"Bajen, le tengo que decir algo" Le dijo Rafael, Blu y Perla bajaron sin problemas el árbol

"Bien, yo y los chicos, hemos estado pensando en cómo sacarles esas cadenas" Le dijo Rafael

"¿Así?, ¿pues como?" Le pregunto Blu feliz

"Usaremos una…ermm…como se llama…una especie de cuchilla, pero tenemos que conseguirla" Les explicó Rafael

"Muy bien, no hay problema" Le dijo Blu

"Muy bien, mañana empezaremos a buscarlas" Le dijo Rafael, pero vio que Perla estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- "¿Perla…te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto Rafael, pero no hubo respuesta de Perla

"Peerlaa" Le dijo Blu tratando de llamar su atención

"¿Qué?, ¿Ho, si Rafael, es una gran idea?" Le respondió Perla

"Bueno, mañana empezaremos a buscarla" Le dijo Rafael

"Espera un momento, en el taller de Luiz, por casualidad, el no tendrá una" Le pregunto Blu pensativo

"No, el tubo que tirarla porque se le oxido toda" Le dijo Rafael

"Ah bueno, mañana empezaremos a buscarla" Le dijo Blu, pero Blu noto que Perla estaba nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos

"¿Perla, que pasa?, ¿estás mal? Esas muy pensativa" Le dijo Blu

"Que, Ho nada Blu, solo pensamientos locos, nada de qué preocuparse" Le dijo Perla despreocupando a Blu

"Bueno, si tu lo dices" Le dijo Blu

"Creo que es hora de irse adentro, está empezando a hacer frio" Le dijo Perla pegándose al cuerpo de Blu para obtener calor

"Si creo que sí, vallamos adentro" Le dijo Blu abrazándola

"¿Me pregunto por qué rayos estará tan pensativa Perla?" Pensó Blu

"Bueno, hasta mañana Rafael" Lo saludo Perla yéndose a la cama

"Hasta mañana Perla" Le dijo Rafael- "Bueno, cuídala gala, es tuya" le dijo Rafael yéndose a un sofá

"Bueno, hasta mañana" Le dijo Blu y con eso entro a dentro de la pieza

Blu se acomodo al lado de Perla, y noto que Perla no estaba dormida

"Perla, dime de un vez que pasa" Le susurro Blu al oído de Perla, apoyando se cabeza en la de ella

"Nada Blu, solo es que…" Le dijo Perla, pero quedo pensativa nuevamente

"Dime, soy todo oídos" Le susurro Blu

"Es que, Blu yo…extraño a mi familia" Le dijo Perla empezando a llorar

"Shhh, Perla no llores, tienes una nueva familia ahora" Le susurraba Blu dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarla – "Yo, Luiz, Nico, Pedro y Rafael, somos tu familia" Le dijo Blu

"Si, lo sé, pero no es lo mismo" Le susurro Perla, aun llorando en el pecho de Blu

"Sé que no es lo mismo" susurro Blu – "yo no conocí a mi familia, y eso me mata todos los días" Le dijo Bli – "Pero bueno, todo los días lo enfrento y miro hacia delante" Dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos

"Gracias Blu, eres un encanto" Le dijo Perla

"Cuando quieres" Le dijo Blu acostándose

"Muaa…buenas noches Perla" La saludo Blu dormido

"Buenas noches…cariño" Le dijo Perla de espalada a el

Pasaron hora, y la noche parecía eterna, pero como todo, en algún momento se tiene que terminar, y allí estaba, el hermoso amanecer iluminando Rio de Janeiro, la ciudad más bella de Brasil después de São Paulo, y ahí, nuestro pequeño amigo se estaba levantando "Ahhh, que bien que dormí" Dijo Blu despertándose, pero dejo de cuando noto algo pesado en su pecho "Perla, cada día estas más hermosa" Le susurro Blu

"Muaa…buenos días Blu" Lo saludo Perla levantándose

"Buenos días Perla" Le dijo Blu

"Tengo hambre" Le dijo Perla al gruñirle el estomago

"Muy bien, salen dos mangos" Le dijo Blu, salió afuera y encontró un enorme árbol, done tenía muchos mangos, e intento buscar los más maduros, luego de un rato de búsqueda, pudo cumplir su objetivo

"Toma Perla, bueno provecho" Le dijo Blu

"Gracias" Le agradeció Perla tomando un mango y empezando a devorarlo

"Mm…mmm…mmm, están riquísimos Blu" Le dijo Perla

"Me lo imaginaba" Le susurro Blu al oído

"Muy bien, creo que es hora de levantar a los chico he ir a buscar esa herramienta para sacarnos estas esposas" Le dijo Blu levantándose y saliendo de la pieza, pero vio que estaban despierto asique los saludaron

"Buenos días chicos" Los saludo Perla

"Buenos días Perla" La saludaron los cuatro

"Como has dormido" Le pregunto Pedro guiñándole un ojo

"Muy bien, dormí muy cómodamente" Le dijo Perla sonrojada

"Me lo imaginaba" Le dijo Nico

"Bueno, tenemos que ir a buscar esas herramientas para sacarnos de un vez por todas esta cosa" Le dijo Blu agarrando la cadena

"Okey, vallamos" Le dijo Rafael y con eso se remontaron a la ciudad haber si conseguían alguna herramienta de esa clase

"Okey, como es esa herramienta" Le pregunto Blu

"Es como una enorme tijera" Le dijo Rafael

"Bueno, haber, allí" Le dijo Blu señalando una ferretería

"Ermm Blu…eso es una publicidad" Le dijo Rafael

"Ah, okey…lo siento" Se disculpo Blu

"Miren allí" Le dijo Perla viendo a la pinza siendo usada por un humano

"¿Hmm…como aremos para sacársela?" Le pregunto Pedro

"Tengo una idea, en el momento que se vaya a descansar, la agarramos y nos la llevamos hasta el depósito de luiz" Les explico Rafael

"Buena idea Rafi" Le dijo Nico

"Muy bien, a las cuenta de tres 1…2…y…3" Conto Rafael, Nico y Pedro salieron disparados hacia la pinza, la agarraron con sus patas y se fueron volando hasta el taller de Luiz

"Ufff, está muy pesada" Le dijo Pedro muy cansado

"Ya casi llegamos" Le dijo Nico señalando el taller de Luiz, cuando llegaron, tiraron la pinza al suelo dentro del taller de Luiz y esperaron a que llegaran Pera, Blu y Rafael

"Hey, habrán la puerta" le grito Blu

"¿Contraseña?" Le pregunto Pedro

"¿Qué contraseña, desde cuando hay una contraseña?" le pregunto BLu

"Esa es la contraseña, pasa" Le dijo Pedro y les abrió la puerta

"Muy bien, aquí tenemos la corta cadenas, pero solo hay un problema" Le dijo Rafael – "no tenemos manos para usarla" Le dijo Rafael moviendo sus alas

"Tengo una idea" Le dijo Blu - "Rafael, tu presiona arriba con Nico y Pedro, mientras que el piso hace presión de abajo" Les explico Blu "¿Me entendieron?" Le pregunto Blu

"Si" dijeron los tres

"Muy bien hagámoslo" Dijo Blu y se pusieron en marcha con el plan, Rafael, Nico y Pedro posicionaron el corta cadenas en medio de las esposa e hicieron fuerza

"Vamos chicos, si podemos" Los animaba Rafael haciendo fuerza, pero llegaron a un punto en que se les acabaron las fuerzas y se dieron por vencidos

"Ah…es muy dura la cadena" Dijo Pedro tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

"Si" Afirmaron Pedro y Nico

"¿y ahora qué?" Pregunto Perla, pero oyó un ruido, y era que luiz venia corriendo

"Chicos, chicos" Gritaba Luiz con un vestido para el carnaval, pero, babeaba tanto que se termino tropezando en Blu y Perla babeándole sus patas, ellos hicieron fuerza para sacarse las cadenas y hubo un punto en que las cadenas cedieron y se liberaron

"Perla, somos libre, infectados, pero libres" Exclamaba Blu

"Wujuu" Salió volando Perla con toda la velocidad que pudo – "Soy libre" Exclamo Perla volando, por lo que Nico, Pedro y Rafael

"Volando como un ave" Cantaba Perla

"Si Perla, eres una gran chica" La animaba Nico, mientras, volviendo al suelo, se enconctraba Blu muy triste

"Sé cómo te sientes" Le dijo Luiz – "a veces te dan ganas de proseguirlos y arrancarles la cabeza" Le dijo **(Nota: no me acuerdo muy bien lo que le dijo Luiz a Blu) **– "ajajaj, si, solo basta con perseguirlos" Le dijo Luiz, pero al ver que Blu no mejoraba decidió con irse, mientras que Blu decidió seguir adelante, Perla notando esto, se acordó que Blu no sabía volar

"Blu, espera, yo pensaba que tal vez…" Le decía Perla pero fue interrumpida por Blu

"¿Vengas con migo a Minnesota?, no, no podría, tendría que hacerte una bufanda" Le dijo Blu cabizbajo

"No Blu, que si tal vez tu quisiera venir con migo a la selva" Le dijo Perla

"Sabes Perla, no puedo andar toda la vida corriendo atrás tuyo sin saber volar" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno…no es mi culpa que no sepas bola" Le dijo Perla enojándose

"chicos, chicos, cálmense" les decía Rafael intentando calmarlos

"Calmarse, calmarse, es una palabra que es imposible tener aquí, en este lugar" Le decía Blu enojada – "saben que mas, odio…odio la samba" Le dijo Blu asiendo llorara a Nico – " Si tadas son iguales, guaca alla, lale por alla" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, buenas suerte con tu vida mascota" Le dijo Perla llendose

"Esperen, Perla, Blu es tu Romeo y tu su Julieta" Le dijo Rafael, pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso. Perla salió volando lo más rápido que llorando hasta que fue emboscada por un ave quien la agarro de las patas

"Hey, hermosa ave, ¿a quién buscabas?" Le preguntó Nigel

"Justamente a ti, te sacare los ojos" Le dijo Perla atacándolo, pero no tuvo fuerza

"Vayamos querida, que nos perderemos el carnaval" Le dijo Niel y con eso, llevo a Perla agarrada de sus patas por la fuerza quien por suerte, Nico y Pedro pudieron verlo, y salieron volando lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban Rafael y Blu

"Deja de seguirme Rafael, el carnaval esta del orto lado" Le dijo Blu

"No voy a ir al carnaval" Le dijo Rafael

"¿Pero no dijiste que amabas el carnaval?" Le pregunto BLu

"Si, yo amo los carnavales, pero también amo a mi familia, y es todo lo que yo quiero" Le dijo Rafael

"Chicos, chicos, una horrible cacatúa se llevo a Perla al carnaval" Le dijo Pedro

"Nigel" Nombro con odio Blu, entonces, Blu subió arriba de Luiz y se fueron hacia el carnaval

"Ya casi llegamos" Le dijo Rafael

"Muy bien" Le dijo Blu. Llegaron al carnaval, y aparentemente ya había empezado. Luiz intento atravesar todo el desfile, pero un sanco golpeo a Luiz disparando a Blu, por lo que Blu agarro una patineta y fue hasta una carrosa que aparentemente simulaba un pollo, y entro en ella

"Psss, Perla, soy Blu" Le dijo Blu

"¿Blu?" Pregunto Perla emocionada

"Sí, soy yo, te sacare de aquí" Le dijo Blu

"Blu, yo lo…yo los siento si te hice mal" SE disculpo Perla

"Disculpa aceptadas, ahora salgamos de aquí" Le dijo Blu

"Cuidado Blu" Le grito Perla, pero era demasiado tarde, Nigel agarro a Blu y lo tiro dentro de una jaula

"Hola hermosa ave" Le dijo Nigel riendo

"Haa, vuelvo a repetir, el amor es tan estúpido" Le dijo Nigel riendo, y antes de irse, le arranco una pluma a Perla y una a Blu, y se apoyo en el hombro del contrabandista mostrándole las dos plumas

"Ajajja, muy bien" Le dijo el contrabandista y salió del carnaval, y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto

"Ahh, lo siento Perla, todo esto fue mi culpa" Se lamento Blu

"No Blu, no fue tu culpa, no tuve que haber actuado de esa manera, lo siento" se disculpo Perla

"Disculpas aceptadas" Le dijo Blu, llegaron al aeropuerto, y los contrabandistas subieron las jaulas con las aves, adentro del avión

"Muy bien, está todo listo, vayámonos de este lugar" Le dijo uno de los contrabandistas a los otros 2. Encendieron el avión, empezaron a girar las hélices del avión, y empezó a despegar, mientras tanto

"¿Qué haces Blu?" Le pregunto Perla

"Saldré de esta jaula y de aquí te voy a sacar" Le dijo BLu enganchando una matafuego con una correa a la jaula, cuando tiro el matafuego, por el peso de este, deformo la jaula pudiendo salir Blu

"Ayúdame a sacar a los demás de sus jaula" Le dijo Blu a Perla, Perla empezó por un lado mientras que Blu por el otro, el avión se tambaleo haciendo que algunas jaulas se cayeran en la puerta del conductor, Blu cuando termino de abrir todas las jaulas con Perla, toco un botón que al accionarlo, empezó a abrirse la compuerta de cargar

"Vamos, vamos" grito Blu

"Vamos Blu" Le dijo Perla tirándole del ala

"Es que Perla, no puedo, NO PUEDO" Le grito lo ultimo Blu

"emm, lo solucionaremos juntos Blu" Le dijo Perla agarrándole el ala, pero de repente, apareció Nigel tirándola a Perla a una lado del avión cayéndole una jaula en su ala

"Perla" Grito Blu

"Ahh mi ala" Le dijo Perla

"¿Creían que se iban a escapar tan fácilmente?, pues no, se han equivocado" Le dijo Nigel

"Pues yo creo que no" Le dijo Blu agarrando un gancho que estaba amarrado al matafuego, se lo puso a Nigel en el pie y acciono el matafuego, tirándolo por la ventana y siendo triturado por las aspas del avión

"Huy que feo" Dijo Perla, pero fue interrumpida por el avión que dio un buen salto tirándola a fuera

"Bluuuu" grito Perla cayendo

"PERLA" Grito Blu, en eso, cerró los ojos y se tiro al vacio, llegando a Perla y atrapándola

"Wow, Blu, estás loco" Le dijo Perla

"Perla, no podía dejarte, estamos encadenados ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo Blu, quien Perla le respondió con un muy profundo beso, asiendo que Blu extendiera sus alas y empezara a volar

"Blu, estas volando, estas volando" Le gritaba Perla

"Si…Siiii" Gritaba Blu – "Wujuuu" Gritaba de emoción

"Hay, Blu me duelo mucho" Le dijo Perla, quien Blu aterrizo en donde estaba Linda y Tulio. Tulio intento agarrar a Perla, pero ella desconfió, hasta que se animo gracias a Blu, la metieron en el jeep y se dirigieron a la veterinaria donde trabajaba Tulio

"Haber que hay aquí" Hablaba solo Tulio

"Si, Perla tienes el ala fracturada, pero no importa, en una 5 semanas podrás volar como siempre," Le dijo Tulio, quien le puso unas vendas en su ala - "Blu, Perla tiene que cambiare la venda cada una semana, por lo que la semana que viene vengan a la veterinario, para que se lo cambia, a menos que quieran quedarse por un tiempo en el hábitat artificial" le dijo Tulio

BLu miro a Perla, y solo viéndola a los ojos supo lo que quería, pero aun no podía ser posible, Blu hiso un ruido, haciéndole sabes a Tulio que preferían quedarse en el hábitat artificial

"Muy bien, eta todo preparado" Le dijo Tulio, los agarro a los dos, los metió en el contenedor que daba la accesibilidad al recinto

"Bueno, creo que otra vez estamos en el principio" Le dijo Perla

"Si, pero ahora es diferente" Le dijo Blu acercándose a Perla y dándole un fuerte abrazo

"Si…tienes razón, ahora es diferente" Le dijo Perla dándole un profundo beso

"Hoye Blu, estoy muy cansada y me duele mucho el ala, vallamos a dormir, de paso, te muestro donde dormía" Le dijo Perla

"Si, buena idea" Le dijo BLu, y se fueron caminando hacia el nido donde dormía Perla

"Ya llegamos" Le dijo Perla

"Guau, es hermosos" Le dijo Blu entrando al nido después de Perla

"Si…acá era donde dormía, y hay espacio para dos" le dijo Perla sonrojándose

"Sii" Le susurro Blu acostándose al lado de Perla y abrazándola

"Buenas noches Blu, te amo" Le dijo Perla

"buenas noches Perla, eres mi corazón" Le dijo BLu dándole un beso muy cortito, y con eso se durmieron

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, a un me sigo preguntando por qué demonios hago los capítulos a las 3 de la mañana a bueno no sé, bueno dejen reviews con lo que les pareció**

**Salu2, Paz ****O.- Mountri Fourever -.O fuera **

**PD:si pensaban que esto temina aquí, pues se equivocan, yo loa voy a seguir XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento mucho por tardarme en actualizar este fic D:, es que me he fui de viaje y pues a donde fui no había WiFi XD, pero bueno, aquí tiene el capitulo numero 7 :D, disfruten**

**Capitulo 6 parte 1: pensando en la especie**

Era un hermoso día en Rio de Janeiro, las aves se estaban durmiendo, las personas estaban empezando a movilizarse por la ciudad, y nuestra pareja favorita, estaba despertando.

"Aaaahhhhh…que bien que dormí" Dijo Blu desperezándose – "Hmm…Perla sigue durmiendo, mejor la dejo, tendría que ir a buscar la comida antes que se levante" Pensó Blu levantándose y saliendo del nido

"Haber, dos ramos de uvas, dos mangos, perfecto, mejor vuelvo rápido al nido, pero antes, tengo que conseguir una piedra con filo" Pensó Blu, y empezó a buscar una piedra, hasta que encontró un pedazo en un roca muy degastada- "Esto servirá" Pensó Blu, y se fue volando hacia el nido, cuando llego, agarro las frutas y las empezó a cortar, mientras tanto, en la pieza

"Muaaa, ¿qué es ese ruido?" Se pregunto Perla desperezándose, se bajo de la cama, y se dirigió a la fuente del ruido, hasta llegar a la cocina donde vio a Blu cortando una frutas, pensó que quería sorprenderlo, por lo que se acercó a su espalda y lo abrazo

"Buenos días guapo, dormí bien anoche" Le dijo Perla, abrazándolo con más fuerza y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

"Buenos días hermosa" La saludo Blu dándole un beso en el pico

"Veo que estás haciendo la comida" Dijo Perla sentándose en la mesa que tenían **(Nota: Yo veo al nido como o casi como una casa, ¿me entienden?)**

"Si, uvas y un mango, los más rico" Le decía Blu, dándole las frutas cortadas – "¿Como esta tu ala?" Le pregunto Blu sentándose y señalándole su ala

"Ho, bien, bien, mejorándose, como desearía que ya se me curara, extraño volar" Le dijo Perla triste

"Ten paciencia Perla, todo llegara a su tiempo" Le dijo Blu tomando un trozo de fruta

"Si, supongo que si" Le susurro Perla cabizbaja

"No te pongas mal Perla, estas conmigo, te aseguro que te vas a divertir mucho, antes y después de que te sanes el ala" Le dijo Blu sonriendo

"Bu…Bueno Blu, gracias" Le dijo Perla sonrojada

"Bueno, muy bien, vayamos afuera, tengo ganas de bañarme" Le dijo Blu agarrando a Perla

"¿Blu qué haces?" Le pregunto Blu viendo que la estaba sosteniendo al estilo nupcial

"Te llevo, no puedes volar, asique te tengo que llevar" Le dijo Blu

"Pe…Pero puedo caminar" Le dijo Perla sonrojada

"Ho, no, no, no, un ave tan linda como tú no puede tocar el suelo sucio" Le dijo Blu

"jejejeje, eres un tonto Blu, pero eres mi tonto" Le dijo Perla apoyando su cabeza en el pecho

"Bueno, vámonos" Le dijo Blu, y se fueron caminando hacia el lago, cuando llegaron, Blu la sentó a Perla suavemente bajo la cascada, y la lavo toda

"Aaahhh, Blu metete al agua, esta tibia" Susurro Perla acostada en un piedra mientras le caía agua en el cuerpo

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" Le dijo Blu, se metió al agua y se acomodo al lado de Perla

"ermm…Blu, esta todo perfecto, estamos comenzando una nueva vida juntos, pero…" Le decía Perla

"¿Pero?" Le pregunto Blu

"Pero, ¿dónde vamos a vivir, y que tenemos planeado para un futuro cercano?" Le pregunto Perla

"hmmm, buena pregunta, no lo sé Perla, tendríamos que esperar y ver qué pasa con el tiempo, pero no significa que no debamos actuar" Le dijo Blu

"si, tienes razón, pero tengo otra duda" Le dijo Perla

"Dímela, yo te la sacare" Le dijo Blu acostado, al lado de Perla

"Si somos los únicos dos de nuestra especia, y por lo tanto estamos en peligro de extinguirnos, ¿qué haremos?" Le pregunto Perla

"Ermmm… pues, según los humanos, reproducirnos" Le dijo Blu sonrojado

"Y ¿eso tiene que ser rápido o podemos tomarnos el tiempo que queramos?" Le pregunto Perla seriamente

"No, no, no,no, podemos tardarnos lo que queramos, obviamente antes que nos muramos jejejejeje" Le dijo Blu riendo

"Si, seria medio difícil para ese entonces ¿no?, ajajjaja" Se reía Perla – "Pero, tenemos que pensarlo hacerlo algún día Blu, ¿sí?" Le dijo Perla

"Okey, pero bueno, eso es para futuro, ahora, me agarro hambre, vayamos devuelta al nido" Le dijo Blu gruñéndole la panza

"¿Ya tienes hambre?, eres un pozo son fondo Blu" Le dijo Perla

"Hm, por lo menos estoy en forma" Le dijo Blu

"Si claro, lo que digas Blu, lo que digas" Le dijo Perla; Blu se levanto, agarro a Perla, la alzó, y se fueron al árbol

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, mañana escribo y publico la segunda parte.**

**P.D: Perdón si este capítulo es corto, es que lo he dividido en dos capítulos además, ando medio seco de ideas, asique me cuesta escribir. Comenten**

**Saludos ****O.- Mountri Fourever -.O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, perdónenme por la tardanza dije que este capítulo lo iba a publicar al día siguiente, y ese día creo que se hicieron 4 meses xD, pero bueno aquí está el capitulo**

**Capitulo 6 parte 2: Pensando en la especie **

"Blu, enserio, puedes dejarme caminar" Le dijo Perla

"Negativo preciosa, no vas a tocar el suelo" Le respondió Blu, haciendo que perla se sonrojara

"Blu, sabes, me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado con esos contrabandistas?" Le pregunto Perla

"Ni idea Perla, ni idea" Le respondió Blu

Mientras tanto en una isla no muy lejana de Rio de Janeiro

"¿!Los dos son unos tontos, como pudieron vencernos un par de estúpidas aves¡?" Les gritaba Marcel

"Para empezar, tu estúpida ave averió el aeroplano, y segundo, yo que iba a saber que eran inteligentes" Le respondió Tipa

"Oigan chicos no se peleen, no me gusta eso" Le dijo Armando medio triste

"Tranquilízate amigo, vamos a salir de esta" le dijo Tipa

"¿COMO DEMONIOS VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTA SI ESTAMOS EN UNA ISLA DESOLADA A UNOS CUANTOS KILOMETROS DE BRASIL?" Les pregunto Marcel gritándoles

"Ya pensaremos en algo" Le respondió Tipa

Mientras tanto, volviendo a nuestra pareja favorita…

"Perla, una pregunta ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Le pregunto Blu

"¿Que es Cumpleaños?" le pregunto Blu

"Es el día más maravilloso del años, te reúnes para festejar un año más de vida con tus amigos, conocidos y tu familia" Le dijo Blu

Perla, en al última palabra se pus triste, ella jamás conoció a su familia Blu viendo esto se detuvo y miro a perla

"Perla, no te pongas triste, me tienes a mí, yo seré tu familia" Le dijo Blu haciéndola un poco feliz a Perla

"Gracias Blu, pero no es lo mismo, no pude conocer a mi familia" Le dijo Perla empezando a llorar

"Shhhhh, Perla no llores, no llores por favor" Le respondió blu, secándoles las lagrimas

"No me gusta verte así" Le dijo Blu

"Gracias Blu, eres un amor" Le respondió Perla, y acto seguido, lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un fuerte beso

"Te amo Blu" Le dijo Perla

"Yo también" Le dijo Blu y le dio un beso en la frente

"Mira ya llegamos al árbol" Le dijo Blu, la bajo, subió a una rama, agarró a Perla y la subió, así hicieron sucesivamente hasta que llegaron al hueco

"Uf, que cansada, tengo hambre Blu" Le dijo Perla sensualmente

"Que bien, ¿que tiene ganas de comer, un mango, uvas que quieres?" Le pregunto feliz Blu

"Yo quiero algo que es parecido a una uva, pero más grade y aun plátano, y ambas están conectados" Le dijo Perla acercándose, haciendo que Blu se inclinara hacia atrás

"A ya sé, quieres una pera" Le dijo Blu con inocencia

"No Blu lo que yo quiero es..." Decia Perla, pero fue interrumpida por Eva que vino a visitarlos

"Wou, perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?"Le pregunto Eva

"No Eva, ¿cómo estás?" Le pregunto Perla quien se alejaba de un Blu súper rojo

"Bien, disfrutando de mis 18 hijos" Le respondió Eva sarcásticamente

"¿Ya nació el decimo octavo? Qué bueno, yo y Blu estamos pensando también en tener hijos ¿o no Blu?" Le pregunto Perla con una cara de picarona

"S…ssss…sssii ppp…ppperla" Le dijo Blu tartamudeando

"Bueno, me tengo que ir a alimentar a los niños hasta luego" Les dijo Perla y se fue

"¿En qué estábamos?" Le pregunto Perla

"Estábamos pensando que íbamos a hacer de comer" Le mintió Blu

"Nop, no era eso" Le dijo Perla acercándose a Blu

"A no, perdón, no era eso, era que íbamos a hacer después de salir de esta lugar" Le volvió a mentira Blu

"Tampoco" Le respondió Perla acercándose a Blu cada vez mas apretando sus brazos contra su pecho haciéndolos más voluptuosos

"Erm, me rindo yo se que hacer" Le dijo Perla

Lo abrazo en el cuello, presiono su cuerpo contra él, y le dio un beso tan profundo que casi se marea Blu

"Perla, tendríamos que ir más despacio" Le dijo el súper cara de tomate Blu

"NO QUIERO HACERLO LO MAS RAPIDO Y FUERTEMENTE POSIBLE" Le dijo Perla

Lo agarro, lo tiro a la cama hecha de un tronco grande, con hojas envueltas en una tela simulando un colchón, Perla se metió en otra pieza que sería el baño, mientras que Blu esperaba muy impacientemente

"Hooo, Blu" Le dijo Perla saliendo del baño, Blu al verla quedó embobado

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Le pregunto Perla, quien estaba húmeda por el baño que se había hecho haciendo que se notara al cien por ciento su cintura, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus pechos y otras partes mucho más excitantes

"Erm, estas hermosa muy" Le dijo Blu sin poder coordinar sus palabras de lo embobado que estaba

"Ven aquí" Le dijo Perla extendiendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo, quien lo acepto, la abrazo y pudo oler su rico aroma a rosas

"Te amo Perla" Le dijo Blu

"Yo mas" Le dijo Perla

E iniciaron el acto del amor, quien Perla disfrutaba muchísimo de la sensación, pero como todo, siempre en algún momento se debe acabar **(Odio que se acabe todo : C)**

"Gua Blu, ¿desde cuando eres tan bueno en la cama?" Le pregunto Perla exaltada y cansada por la sesión

"No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé" Le respondió Blu abrasándola y tapándose con las sabanas **(no sé de dónde sacaron las sabanas, abran sus mentes)**

"Bunas noches Blu, que descanses bien" Le dijo Perla, y se durmió

"Descansa Perla, mañana seguro será un gran dia" Le dijo Blu, dándole un beso en la mejilla y se durmió

**Bueno gente, este capítulo terminó : /, pero no significa que no siga la historia**

**Como siempre, mándenme reviews con sus opiniones e ideas. ****Salu2 atte.**

O.- Mountri Fourever -.O


End file.
